Conventional locking pliers such as the Vise-Grip® pliers having a mechanical system that once tripped, allows the pliers to stay latched on to the work that it has grasped. However, it takes substantial hand strength to set the conventional locking pliers and even more strength to release its hold on the work.
There is a need to provide a hydraulically powered hand tool that requires a relatively low input force, provides significant output force, and that is easy to disengage from the work.